


Nightmares

by ironloki



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironloki/pseuds/ironloki
Summary: Tony had a terrible nightmare in which two of his favorite people die, but he only knows one. The other, is unknown yet he is familiar. Will Tony find this unknown person?





	Nightmares

Tony woke up with heavy breathing. He dreamt that Steve and some unknown boy, who meant a lot to him, were killed. He reached his hand out to feel for Steve and to his delight, he was right next to him. Tony curled into Steve’s side, smelling Steve’s scent to assure him he was actually there. He tried to calm his breathing, but had no luck so he went to the fridge for a glass of water. 

His feet padded across the wooden floors into the kitchen where he opened the fridge. He thought about the dream again and started panicking, until he felt strong arms wrap around his waist and lips ghost his back.

“Nightmare?” Steve whispered as he ran his hands up and down Tony’s stomach and chest.

“It felt so real.” Tony choked back tears, thinking of Steve dying.

“Want to talk about it?” Steve suggested and turned Tony around.

Tony pecked Steve’s lips before saying, “Not right now. Can we watch something and lay down on the couch?”

“Of course, honey.”

Steve pulled Tony over to the couch and lay down. He opened his arms as a gesture for Tony to rest in them so that’s what Tony did. Steve nuzzled his nose into Tony’s neck, hoping to comfort him in some way.

Steve grabbed the remote and turned it to Channel 5 which always played old movies. Tony secretly loved them because Steve’s reaction to them was so cute; he would, of course, never admit this. 

“These old things? Really?” Tony said, suppressing a smile.

“You know they’re my favorites,” Steve chuckled in Tony’s ear, making Tony relax.

“God, I love you so much,” Tony murmured.

“Oh do you now? Sometimes I feel like you don’t with all the joking, you know.”

Tony quickly turned around in Steve’s arms. After his dream, he had to show his love for Steve because if he actually died, he would never forgive himself if Steve didn’t know how much he loved him.

“Yes, Steve, I’m so in love with you. So so in love, you have no idea. You want to know what my dream was about?” Tony caressed Steve’s cheek. “You died. Jesus it felt so so real. If I ever lost you, I don’t know what I’d do with myself. I love you so much, you mean so much to me, you have no idea.”

“Tony, I-” Steve started but Tony cut him off.

“Don’t worry, I understand. I always have been scared to show my emotions with what happened with my parents but I know now that I need to get over that.”

“I’m glad you told me, Tony. And I do know you love me, you just show it differently than other people and that’s okay. I love you, Anthony Stark.”

Tony sighed and pressed his lips against Steve’s. “There was a second person who died in my dream. I don’t know who it was, but it was this younger boy and he meant a lot to me. I think I know him in real life but I can’t put a name to his face.”

“Maybe you’ll see him one day and then you’ll know it. Maybe he actually means a lot to you in real life.”

“I hope I figure it out. Losing you two was so hard.” Tony frowned and started to look panicked again so Steve quickly shushed him and kissed his forehead.

“Baby, you need sleep. Don’t worry, I’m right here, I promise I won’t leave.”

“Okay, but if you leave you owe me a big breakfast.”

“Of course,” Steve laughed and played with Tony’s hair until he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfic!! I'm really excited about starting this lil story because I love Stony so much. I know this isn't much but there is more to come! I hope you all enjoy :)


End file.
